


Spiny Ties

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Arguments, Cats, DO NOT COPY, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Things at the tower were tense. Like, really tense. Neither Tony nor Steve had spoken to each other in over a week. Nobody was happy with this arrangement. So, Natasha took it upon herself to solve the issue before things got out of hand.STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. S1 On Opposing Sides
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Spiny Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys. I’m doing the STONY Bingo this year run by cap-ironman on Tumblr. I’m excited to be participating and I just know y’all are going to like the fics I’ll be putting out. Now, some of them may be a bit on the short side but it’s all in good fun. So, enjoy all the fics I’ll be putting out over the next few months. Now, let’s get on with the show! -Shadows

The air at the tower was… tense. Very, very tense. Everyone was just walking on eggshells to avoid any kind of yelling. Clint pretty much lived and the vents and Natasha looked like she wanted to punch something. Thor was stress eating Pop-Tarts, and Bruce had locked himself in the Hulk Room to avoid any messes.

But what had caused such distress and disarray in the tower? Well, it all started when Tony and Steve got into an argument. 

The two hadn’t been dating very long when it all started. A few months at most. Things were going well but they were still in the awkward “getting to know more about you” stage of dating. It was still a lot of small talk mixed with unbelievable sex. Everything had started out great. Tony and Steve were getting along and had admitted their feeling for each other. Everyone in the tower was glad to finally free of the unfathomable sexual tension that had ruled the tower since they’d all moved in. Life was great.

Until “The Argument” happened.

The day had started pretty normal. Everyone was going about their business and munching on some breakfast. Tony and Steve sat huddled together in the little nook. They were just talking and sipping on their coffee. They looked the picture of serenity.

And then the shouting started.

“How can you even say that!? Cats are demons! They aren’t loyal. They’re little bitches! They’re just pure evil! How can you even think to like them.”

“Well, you’re one to talk. All dogs do are bite and bark. At least cats are refined and independent.”

Nobody could quite make out the harsh words exchanged after that but things ended just as silently and abruptly as they had begun. And so began the eery silence that seemed to permeate the tower. This had been going on for a week with the two each trying to recruit the other Avengers to their side. Nobody wanted any part of this. Nobody. Every last one of them was at their wit's end and with no end in sight, it looked like the tranquillity that had blanketed the tower was finally gone. Turned to dust just as suddenly as it had arrived.

So thank goodness Natasha seemed to have her wits about her as she formulated a plan to bring Tony and Steve’s fight to an end.

She started off by taking a trip to the local pet store and buying all the supplies she would need before heading back to the tower and setting things up in a rarely used room. She then lured the two quarrelling lovers to said room under false pretenses. She didn’t even give then a chance before she locked the door and stood in the way with her hands in her hoodie pockets.

“This has gone on long enough. This… this… whatever this is. It needs to stop. Both of your arguments are invalid so I’m putting a stop to it right now.” Stated Natasha. The two idiots before her tried to open their mouths to speak but she quickly silenced them by pulling her hands out of her pockets.

Cradled in her palms was a tiny hedgehog. A tiny hedgehog that explained the enclosure, food, and toys that were sitting in the corner of the room that had gone unnoticed by the two because they were to focused on Natasha chewing them out.

“This is Herbert. He’s a hedgehog. He’s yours now. Settle this argument. Agree that he’s cute and take care of him. I’ll be watching.” Warned Natasha before she gently placed Herbert in Steve’s hands and left the room, once again locking the door in her wake.

Tony and Steve just sort of stood there for a moment, dumbfounded by what had just happened. They looked between each other and the hedgehog sitting on Steve’s palms, neither saying anything. Well, until Herbert waddled forward a bit and began nibbling on Steve’s fingers.

“I guess he is sort of cute.” Muttered Steve as he watched Herbert move around his hands.

“He’s got good taste at least.” Joked Tony although it fell a little flat.

The silence stretched on for a little while longer before Steve spoke up once more.

“I’m… I’m sorry for yelling at you for liking cats. I should have been nicer and just accepted the difference.” Sighed Steve as he looked up at Tony who was still looking at Herbert.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have gotten defensive and yelled back. It only escalated things.”

“Shit, what a pair we make.” Spoke Steve as he moved to put his free arm around Tony.

“Language.” Giggled Tony and Steve sighed though his eyes betrayed his amusement.

“We should probably get this little guy set up in his new home. I think Natasha will kill us if anything happens to him.” Spoke Tony as he looked to the mess of hedgehog supplies sitting in the corner of the room. 

The rest of their day was spent setting up a nice space for Herbert while they worked through any residual resentment from the fall out of their argument. At least they were communicating like healthy adults. That had to count for something, right?

As for everyone else, they were just waiting around with bated breath as they worried over the outcome of Natasha’s plan. They really wanted things to go back to normal. Thor just about cried when JARVIS told them that the two had made up and were actually communicating like the adults they were. They pretty much heralded Natasha their personal saviour for bringing peace back to the tower.

Well, Natasha and Herbert, who became one very spoiled hedgehog. 


End file.
